The Toad Disrupted
by HG4EVER69
Summary: The third in the Disrupted series. It will start out with what happen during the summer and move to the school year. Harry and Ginny are going to be going threw some changes in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**The third instalment of the 'Disrupted' series. This one started getting out of hand so it will be a multi chapter. Looking at three or four. The first two will deal with the summer months. I will be keeping with the 'T' rating. Though there will be some talk of adult content and a scene with some adult content. There will be nothing explicit in this story. It all comes out in this story. There will be a few surprises and some angest in the second chapter. It is just about finished. I will get the whole story out fast. so you should not have a big wait. Unless the world ends then you will just have to excuse the delay.**

It was the begging of the summer before Harry would start his 5th year along with his wife (not that anyone knew that) and bond mate. They had just finished their 4th year at the top of their class much to Hermione's discuss who seems have an issue with them doing better then her. The worst part was a student from a visiting school disappeared during Tri Wizard Tournament and is believed to have been killed in a dark ritual to bring Tom Riddle, better known as Voldamort back to full strength.

Harry was waiting for Ginny to come over with her family. Due to the worry about the Weasleys safety because of Tom Sirius had offered to let them stay at his family home with him and Harry. He was also paying to have the wards around the Burrow strengthen over the summer. What had Harry worried was because of what they read about soul bonds they decided to let their guardians know about the bond and what they found out. He was sitting in the Formal sitting room where the floo was hooked up when Ginny called him threw their link.

'Harry we will be arriving in a few minutes. Some of my brothers decided to wait to pack. Mum is yelling at them now.' 'Let me guess, Ron.' 'The Twins waited too but they are already done. Ron has been complaining since we got home about staying in London. He is throwing a fit because he doesn't think he will get to fly this summer.' 'So he doesn't know about the expansion charms on the backyard or all the wards that make it possible to play quidditch.' 'No it might have slipped my mind. Though I might have mentioned it to the Twins who might have been aggravating Ron about it.' 'Your so evil some times. Not that Ron does not deserve it. OK, I'm waiting in the sitting room waiting for you. We also need to tell your parents and Sirius about the bond first thing.' 'I know I told Dad we wanted to talk with them as soon as we got here. I can't sleep at night lately and I'm pretty sure its because of the bond.' 'Me too, Sirius has already been asking questions about how tired a worn out I have looked.' 'Ron just came down with Mum right behind him. Looks like we are ready, see you in minute.'

A minute later Molly Weasley stepped out of the green flames closely followed by Ginny who beat her mother to hugging Harry. Molly just shock her head till she notice a soft golden glow for a few seconds. She had been curious about what her daughter and Harry wanted to talk about but now she was worried because of what she just seen.

The rest of the Weasleys minuses Arthur who was at work, Charlie who was in Romania and Percy who had a fight with his father came threw the floo. "Welcome to Black Manor. For those of you that are visiting for the first time let me tell you a little about the place. It as been heavily warded even before the Fidelius Charm. Now due to the wards the Ministry can not detect anyone using magic in the house." "Harry dear did you need to tell them that. The Twins will be using it every ware." "Mrs. Weasley the Twins are of age and don't have the trace." A red face Molly Weasley just stuttered a reply that had her children laughing. "Yes, I guess I forgot that. BUT that does not mean you two can go around using magic every where." The Twins started to argue when Harry spoke up. "Sirius has rules about using magic in the house. There will be no unnecessary wand waving. It seems my Grandmother beat it in to my Dad's and his head that most thing can be done without a wand."

"Now for the house. We are on the ground floor which consist of the Formal Sitting room, Formal Dinning Room and a loo. We won't be using the dinning room. In the basement has the kitchen which has a big enough table for all of us that staying here to eat plus some. There is also a loo off the kitchen too. There is a sub-basement that has two potion labs a large training room, an exercise room, small sitting room and several storage rooms. The potion labs, training rooms are off limits with out permission, from Sirius or your Mother. The exercise room is open to all but we ask that you get someone to show you how to use the equipment. Sirius, Ginny and Myself all know. So come to one of us. The storage rooms are all off limits and are sealed. The first floor has a living room that nobody is allowed to use magic in because of all the muggle electronics in the room. Ask Sirius, Remus, Ginny or myself how to use them." 'Why would we ask Ginny, she grew up in a magic house hold like the rest of us." "Well Ron it's because she spent a good part of last summer visiting me unlike some one else who threw a temper tantrum because he had to share his supposed best friend with others instead of hogging him." Ron started to get mad so Molly introvigned before Ron said something to Harry that got him hexed by Ginny. "Enough Ronald, you had a chance to come over last summer also but you sulked up in your room. Go on Harry." "Thank you. Also on the first floor is a library a loo and Sirius's office. The office is off limits unless the door is open and he is in there."

"The three remaining floors have bedrooms and a full bathroom. The second floor has the Master Suite where Sirius sleeps and two additional rooms where Remus and Mr and Mrs Weasley are staying. The third floor has four bedrooms. My room and three others. Ginny will be staying in the room Sirius gave her last summer when she stayed over and Bill will have one of the others. Ron and the Twins will have two of the rooms on the fourth floor. Hermione when she gets here will have the third room on the fourth floor. There are name plates on all the doors so you know which rooms are yours." Greg and Forge. No blowing up your room or you will be cleaning it with your toothbrushes. Both Twins had a mock hurt on their faces. All three Weasley boys headed up stairs. "Mrs Weasley, Sirius is waiting for us in his office. It is warded for privacy." Harry lead the two Weasley females upstairs.

H/G

When they walked in to the office Sirius welcome Molly and Ginny as Harry closed the door. "We were hoping to have this conversation with Mr Weasley here also but Ginny and I agreed to talk with you all first thing this morning" Harry told them nervously. "Harry dear relax and you two let us know what it is, though I might have an idea." Harry nodded and started. "Ever since I found Ginny walking the halls my second year we have started noticing things. When we would touch we felt a spark of our magic react. Starting when I took her hand while she slept in the hospital wing. Over the last couple years we notice that we could always know when one of us was around, then feel each others emotions and this last year we started sharing memories and could talk to each other in our heads." "Harry are you saying you and Ginny formed some kind of bond. Molly have you ever heard of such a thing?" Harry just nodded when Molly replied. "I have Sirius and I notice a golden glow around the two of them when Ginny hugged him when we arrived."

Ginny decided to speak up. "Harry and I started researching it our third year and at the end discovered it might be a soul bond. We were sure our fourth year when the memories and mind speak happen. Harry ordered a book on soul bonds from Flourish and Blotts." Harry showed them the book he was carrying around for the meeting. "If you want to read it you can. Ginny and I have already read it." "Mum, Sirius. Some of the things we discovered made it apparent we needed to let you all know what is going on and we will need your help and support. According to the book Harry and I are what appears to be the second phase of the bond and one that is not suppose to last that long with out problems." "What kind of problems Ginny dear?" "For one we are both having trouble sleeping and are not feeling our best. Mum I know you have questions and your wanting to have us check over but please let us finish." "OK dear."

"The book tells a little of the history of others who formed them. Harry and I are not the first to be this young when reaching the second phase but it was a different time back then so it was not a big as deal then it is now about completing the bond. Which is what the bond wants and needs." Sirius asked what was different. Ginny continued. "Back then it was not common for a 13 or 14 year old witch or wizard to marry. Even muggers married real young back then." "The thing is Sirius, Mrs Weasley ever since we reached the second phase we have been considered married and adults in the magical world. Today 13 and 14 year old kids don't get married or share a bed and do what married people do." Harry said with a blush. A paled face Molly who figured out the problem replied. "Because of the way things are now and your age the two of you had not completed the bond so now you are havening health issues." "Yes Mum we never expected to have to do that, till we were older but the bond is wanting us to complete it. When we found out we knew we were not ready and decided to talk with you all about what is going on. We were not feeling the effects we are now till this summer. This has been the longest we have been apart. Ever since we reached the second phase we have always been able to touch each other threw out the day with hugs holding hands or kisses." "You two think the separation you face so fare this summer is causing your current problems?" "Yes Mum. We think if we just share a bed at night and touch like we normally do during the day we can hold off completing it for a while." Replied Ginny.

Harry took a deep breath. "We have been talking threw our bond since we notice the problem. What we came up with was for Kreacher make a hidden door between our two rooms. Ginny would come to my room at night and stay and return to hers in the morning so no one but us would know. If that worked we could keep the bond quiet for a little while longer." "Also Mum it would give us and you time to adjust to us sleeping together before we have to take the last step. Once we do we will not have a choice in the matter. Once we consummate our marriage we will have to sleep next to each other each night with as much skin contact as possible for a year at the most while the bond fully stabilizes. The more we are physical in our marriage the faster it will stabilize."

It was a good thing Molly and Sirius were sitting down or they may have been on the floor. "Molly I don't like it any more then you but the kids need our help and as soon as they could they let us know what was going on." "I know Sirius I'm just a little shocked to find out my 13 year old daughter is married and is telling me she needs to sleep with her 14 year old husband." "Yea, not doing so well over here either. What do you think?" "Harry Ginny first think you for being honest with us about this. Though I wish you told us about the bond sooner but understand why you have waited.I'm not sure how Arthur will handle this news. Your brothers may not be as understanding so I agree for right now we will keep them out of it Ginny." "Another thing you both need to think about and we will need to talk about it later with Arthur is next year at school. How will you deal with the sleeping if you need to be together at night?" "Truth be told Sirius we don't know. Ginny and I are trying to take it one step at a time and hope you all can help us out. We know McGonagall will need to know sooner or later. We are not so sure about Dumbledore. We really don't trust him." "Well for now we will go with the plan you two have come up with. I will talk with Arthur this evening. Also Ginny to be on the safe side I want you to start taking the contraceptive potion on the first. That way you will be prepared incase things need to go farther then just sleeping together."

Sirius said he would talk with Harry alone later and with that both teens headed off to Ginny's room for her to unpack. When they were done they went to the library to start their summer home work. The two teens spent the whole day held up in the library doing homework and talking threw their bond. Molly pulled Arthur aside when he got home that night and was a little pale when he came back down stairs for dinner that night. After everyone had gone to bed that Ginny put a locking charm on her door before joining Harry in bed. Harry lifted the sheet and she crawled in and snuggled next to him. The next morning the adults could tell they slept and felt a lot better.

H/G

Over the next month Harry and Ginny would get up and exercise before breakfast, neither of the Twins or Ron wanted to join in. After breakfast they would learn new spells and work on their dueling in the training room. They would take a shower then either go out and fly, go swimming in the pond or go to the living room and watch movies or play board games. They finished their homework after a few days. After dinner they would work on their panther form. So far they had been able to keep from completing the bond but knew they would before the end of summer. They told their guardians what they felt. No one had figured out Ginny was sleeping in Harry's bed.

As the end of July came about it was time for Harry's 15th birthday and Hermione coming to stay for the rest of the summer. Which had Ron happy about and dreading. With Hermione there he would have some one to talk with but knew she would harp on him about homework. Harry and Ginny couldn't wait for the School letters to come out because they knew who the new Griffindor School Prefects were going to be. Hermione's face was going to be priceless.

Harry woke up on his birthday to Ginny kissing him. He started kissing her back and their hands started to wander a little above their clothes. Ginny pulled back before it went too far. "Harry it's getting harder to stop." "I know, lets try to wait till your birthday OK." "I can do that." They both got up and changed for the day since Sirius, Remus and Bill gave them the day of training for Harry's birthday. After getting dressed they walked down stairs hand in Hand. Everyone was there who was staying at number 12 including Hermione who had just arrived. After breakfast everyone went out for a game of quidditch. Hermione was shocked to see the quidditch goals were on either end of the small swimming pond in the back yard. So they played above the water. Harry and Charlie who came for the celebration and would stay till after Ginny's were captains. Harry got first pick which was Ginny. They played all morning then had lunch before swimming in the afternoon. At dinner they had Harry's birthday party that had Sirius, Remus, Tonk (Sirius's cousins who liked Remus), the Weasleys, and several Order of the Phoenix members who Harry had met when they past throw for the Order meeting held in the Formal Dinning Room. Harry had a great time celebrating with everyone. That night Harry and Ginny went a little farther which ended with Ginny sleeping next to Harry in just a pair of knickers while Harry just had boxers.

 **We made it till the end of July. The next chapter will start with August 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here the second chapter. I was hoping to get it out last night but my laptops battery died. This chapter will finish out the summer. There will be a time skip in the next chapter. There will be angest in this chapter. Hope you like it. I will start on the next chapter today and I plan on posting it today.**

August 1st arrived and with it school letters. All the kids where down stairs eating breakfast when the school owls arrived. Molly handed them out. Harry and Ginny watched as Hermione opened hers. They saw the disappointment when she did not have a prefect badge. Molly saw her face. "Hermione Dear what's wrong?" "No prefect badge. I I thought they were suppose to be in with the school letters." "Mione maybe it will be in a separate letter. You know you got it your the smartest in our year." "Thanks Ron." Ron opened his and was a little disappointed too that he didn't get a badge. The Twins opened theirs and knew neither of them would have made headboy and were fine with it. Harry and Ginny just kept eating their breakfast. They knew what was in their letters they had already talked with McGonagall at the end of the school year.

Molly saw they hadn't opened theirs so she said something. "Harry, Ginny are you going to open your letters." "Mum we already know what the letters say." "Well maybe you maid prefect Ginny dear." "No Mum Harry and I had a meeting with McGonagall at the end of the year which we both turned down the perfect badges. We want to concentrate on our studies and the training we have been doing since last summer. We told her if offered Headboy and Girl we would except." "Are you sure dears. I'm sure you could handle it." "We are sure. We know we could have but we decided it was the best thing for us. Plus who got picked deserved the chance to shine as prefects."

The Twins started their twin speak. "We are so Proud.." "Of the two of you .." "For not taking the Prefect route." both twins finished together. Hermione was in shock not only Ginny got picked over her but Harry and her turned them down. "WAIT. Are telling me you two turned the badges down and you know who got them." "Yes Hermione like Harry and I said we didn't want them with everything we have going on this year. Also before you ask who got them, we can't tell you." Ron was mad on Hermione's behalf. "Well McGonagall must be off her rocker for not picking Hermione. I don't know why she would pick you Ginny. Hermione is smarter the both of you." M Molly was about to yell at her son but Harry beat her too it. "For your information one its not all about grades, Two Ginny and I have been at the top of the class the last two years and I beat out Hermione our second year." "Please there is no way you out did Hermione." "Believe what you want Ron but if you ever bothered to check you would see what the house standings were in grades for our year. You can also find out from McGonagall how you do compared to the other houses too." Charlie decided to jump in before things got out of hand and wands were pulled. He could tell Harry had a hold of Ginny's wand arm, keeping her from hexing Ron. "Harry is right Ron it's not all about grades. The McGonagall looks at grades, how you interact with others in your year and the other years. Prefects have to be able t help others, especially the younger years. It's not all about in forcing rules and giving detentions." "I get along with others and could help the younger years." "Really Hermione. After third year where you yelled at anyone making noise in the common room and brought several 1st years to tears. You think McGonagall would chose you. Especially with OWLS this year." Hermione hung her head she knew Ginny was right. After Ginny told her off McGonagall had pulled her aside and talked to her about her attitude. Plus she knew Harry was right about class standings. She spent the last three years jealous and mad at Harry for doing better then her and the same the last two mad at Ginny for advancing a year and out performing here. Molly ended the discussion there sending everyone off. Harry and Ginny went to training and afterwards found a spot to them selves for the rest of the day. Hermione hide in the library. She knew her getting headgirl was slim to none now.

They all went to diagon Alley a few days later. Harry and Ginny went with Sirius to Gringotts to handle some Potter family business.

H/G

On Ginny's birthday Harry woke her up like she did him. They started snogging and letting their hands wander all over each other. This time unlike Harry's birthday they had no intentions in stopping. They both were surrounded in a golden light as they came together for the first time. When the finished a large magical pulse exploded out breaking every window in the neighborhood. A small black cloud burst threw the scar on Harry's forehead causing it to bleed. Above the bed a flash of fire appeared an out of it a phoenix appeared. Harry collapsed on Ginny before rolling off her. They both feel back to sleep. The phoenix found a perch and tucked her head under her wing waiting for the two young lovers to wake.

When the magical pulse exploded out it woke the entire house even throwing some from their beds. Everyone ran down the stairs wands in hand looking to see who was attacking them. Sirius called out. "Bill check the wards around the house. Arthur can you and Molly check the back door and yard. Remus and I will check out front. The rest of you head to the library and stay there. Nobody notice the two missing teens. All the adults returned to the entryway. "All was good out front, not a Death Eater in site though Remus and I notice the whole neighborhood was out looking at all the busted widows." Arthur was about to suggest they fix all the widows and check on the kids when Kreacher popped in. "Master Sirius. Kreacher has fixed all damage created from the magical pulse." "Thank you Kreacher. Do you know what caused it?" Kreacher nodded nervously. "Kreacher knows but does not want to say in front of everyone." "Kreacher I'm sure it will be OK to say with us all here." Sirius looked at all four Weasleys present and Remus and all were nodding. Molly even added "I'm sure it will be fine. We are all adults and can handle the news Kreacher." Kreacher still looked nervous because three of the people her did not know about the soul bond but he had to answerers master. "It was Master Harry and Mistress Ginny." Three of the adults paled realizing what happen the others looked confused. Bill and Charlie were about to head up to check on the two when there father stopped them. Arthur asked Remus to check on the children in the library but not to worry about Harry and Ginny, then meet them in the Kitchen. Sirius and the four Weasleys headed down stairs.

H/G

Remus appeared in the kitchen 10 minutes later. "There were a lot of questions and it appears that the Twins finally notice Harry and Ginny missing. I told all of them to stay put that we knew where the two were. I then locked the doors with an advance locking spell that none of them should be able to open." Arthur nodded his head before Molly spoke up. "Thanks Remus. We don't need Ron or the Twins to go looking for the two." Bill finally spoke up. "Would one of you please explain what is going on, why your not worried about the two Mum like you normally would, and what t all this has to do with Ginny and Harry." "Arthur do you want to handle telling this. It effect your family the most considering your sons will not take the news well."

Arthur stood up and address the three in the room who didn't know about the soul bond. "Halloween Ginny's first year Harry saved Ginny's life." There were two 'What's coming from Bill and Charlie. Arthur held up his hand to forestall any more questions. "Ginny was given a diary while shopping for school supplies her first year. It turned out to be a very dark object that could have killed her if Harry had not notice something wrong." "Dad how is we have not heard about it?" "Dumbledore had us keep it quiet because of what the object was and no we don't know what it was Charlie. We just know it has some thing to do with You-Know-Who. Harry had notice something off with Ginny for about a month already. On Halloween he didn't want to go to the feast because it was his parents anniversary of their deaths. Harry ran into Ginny on the third floor and notice something really wrong. He tried to stop her as she walked past him without acknowledging him. He told us she had a glossing look in her eyes. When he grabbed her arm she jerked out of his grip and her eyes turned red. Before she could pull her wand he was able to petrified her and took her to the hospital wing. While there waiting he held her hand.

When he did he felt a magical shock. This was the first time they ever touched and the beginning of their soul bond." "Wait Dad are you saying Harry and Ginny formed a soul bond almost 3 years ago?" Charlie look confused but Arthur continued. "Yes William. For the rest of that year and threw their 3rd year the bond kept gaining in strength. The summer before their fourth year they relied they loved each other. They had there first real kiss, not just a peck on the lips. When that happen they reached the second phase of the bond. The two of them had already figured out they had a bond and it was a soul bond. So last year they ordered a book on soul bonds after they couldn't find what they were looking for in the school library without getting in to the restricted section. When they read it they found some things out that worried them a little. One was they have been legally married since the bond reached the second phase, they are considered adults with all the rights. Harry added your sister to all the Potter accounts this summer. The biggest thing they found out was that they were not meant to stay in the second phase for long without suffering. They needed to complete the bond, which neither of them felt ready for. At the beginning of the summer they approached Sirius and your Mother. They wanted me there but I had to work that day. They told them everything including they were not ready consummate the marriage. They came up with an idea in which they could hopefully put off the completion of the bond. Ever since we have stayed here Ginny has been sleeping in Harry's room, hoping the constant touching at night and all the touching they do threw the day with holding hands and kissing would prolong things. They came to us after Harry's birthday saying they would not be able to hold out much longer. What happen this morning is the bonding completing. The only thing they need to do to insure the bond is stable and strong is they must sleep with as much skin contact as possible for the next year. It could be less depending how physical they our in their marriage."

"I can't believe you and Mum let this go on or didn't try to break it. How do we know Harry didn't cause this." At this last question Sirius stood up furious. "Charlie Weasley how could you say something like that. I realize you have not spent as much time around Harry or apparently know what a soul bond his but you here me good Weasley. Harry is not that kind of boy and two a soul bond can't be forced." Charlie stood up and got in Sirius face when Molly jumped in. "CHARLIE WEASLEY SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW AND SHUT UP BEFORE I HEX YOU MY SELF. YOU WONT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT YOUR SISTER HEXING YOU. WHICH IS EXACTLY WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF SHE HEARD YOU." Charlie sat down looking furious.

Arthur jumped back in before tempers got worse. He notice Bill sitting seemingly understanding. "Charlie first neither Harry or Ginny had any control over any of this. It was meant to be since Ginny's birth. Second any attempt to break it would result in both there death and the person who broke it would receive the Dementors kiss. The two of them have been up front with us since they found out all what the bond pertains to. You and your brothers are going to leave them alone. There will be not threatening Harry because if there is and your sister is threw with you I will make you wish you died at birth. Now Harry and Ginny will be asleep for most of the day. That magical pulse would have taken a lot out of them." Charlie still looked mad and did not want to concede his point. "Ginny is just a little girl who grew up with a crush with the boy who lived. How can any of you believe either of them know what love is. I don't agree with it and will not support it. The best thing we could do is pack up and go home and forbid Potter from seeing Ginny." Arthur could see Molly and Sirius get mad.

Bill decided to say something. "I don't know a lot about soul bonds but I know a little there is nothing we or them could do to stop this. The best thing we can do as I see it is support the two of them. Charlie you are not around the two of them. I have been and I can tell you they both are deeply in love. Harry is a good kid that has already saved her life once. He would never do anything to hurt her even if he could. If you can't support them maybe you should head back to Romania before Ginny wakes up. From what the twins say they are both rather protective of the others and there is no telling what she would do if she heard you say about Harry what you did. You don't want to face her want. Both of them have been training for two years how to duel and advance spells. They can even do some wandless magic. They are both very powerful. You don't want to cross them."

When Bill was done Charlie just sat there and decide he would watch the Potter boy. He would just have got him alone fore a little talk and maybe talk with his other brothers. Molly got up to make some tea while Arthur continued. "Thank you William. I know both of them would appreciate your support. Your Mother and I will talk with th rest of your brothers after breakfast. Bill I would like you to add some wards to Harry's room since that is where they sleep at night and I don't want anyone bothering them. Now if someone would get the others we can have breakfast then We will contact Minerva and ask her to be here for the meeting with your brothers so she knows what's going on. Hopefully Ginny will be up before dinner. Tomorrow we can all sit down with them as long as everyone behaves. We can figure ot what comes next and you may ask some questions but be ready for them not to answer some of them. I'm counting on the two of you to act your age and help with this."

With that Remus left to get the others and Bill went and set the wards. When everyone came down it didn't take long for someone to ask about Harry and Ginny. They were all told to not worry about them that everything would be explained after breakfast. When breakfast was done Arthur told the rest of them what was going on. As expected Ron threw a big fit and was shouted down by his mother. Hermione had tones of questions which she was told that tomorrow she would have a chance to ask but the bond was extremely personnel and they probable not answers most of her questions. If the said no then she was to stop. No ifs ands or butts. Bill pulled Ron aside after he heard him say he was going to kill Harry for betraying him. Ron came back a little later with a swollen jaw.

H/G

Harry and Ginny woke around mid afternoon. Both felt refreshed. Neither felt embarrassed about their lack of attire. Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry which lead to second round of love making before they realized there was a phoenix in the room with them. Harry and Ginny covered up and looked at the Large colorful bird. They were surprised when it spoke to them in their minds. 'Greetings young ones. I am Serenity your phoenix. Your soul bond called to me when it completed and I have bonded to the two of you.' "Nice to meet you Serenity. You are a surprise. Not that either myself or Harry are complaining. Just surprised." 'Very few phoenixes bond to humans. I will be here for the two of you as long as you live. I can also sense the phoenix in you. When it is time I will help you learn your abilities.' "Thank you serenity. I guess we need to go down stairs and face the music. The alarm clock shows it is almost three o'clock." "I'll run next door and change then come back Harry, then we can walk out together." 'I will come with you. I may be able to help keep people calm.' Both Harry and Ginny thanked her. Ginny came back 5 minutes later. They found that thee where wards on the door to Harry's room they didn't put there. Neither was sure if that was a good thing or not. Serenity was about to offer to flash them down stairs when they heard Bill take the wards down.

Harry and Ginny walked out to a ginning Bill Weasley. "I guess congrats are in order you two. Don't worry you two. Most every body was supportive after Dad had to tell us about the bond this morning." Ginny ask about who. "Who do we need to worry about and how much does everyone know?" They know how the bond came to be and that it is now complete. Also about the two of you sharing a bed for the last 6 weeks." "So they know pretty much everything. Well if Charlie and Ron don't want to face my wand they better keep their mouths shut." "Don't worry Ginny. Nobody is suppose to talk about it today though Dad has talked with McGonagall and we all are suppose to sit down tomorrow and talk some more. There are going to be some questions but Dad warned everyone you may refuse to answer some of them." "Well we got one more surprise for everyone. We woke up with a phoenix in our room and she says she is bonded to us." "Well maybe that will help with Charlie but Ron. Lets just say he has a bruise on his jaw from where I decked him." Harry just groaned at that. "Well I have ignored him over the last three years when it comes to Ginny, so I have no problem continuing doing that. Lets head down stairs and get this over with." With that Harry and Ginny followed Bill down stairs hand in hand.

H/G

When they walked in the kitchen it was just Molly and Sirius at the moment. Most everyone else was at work or their rooms. Molly ran over and hugged them both. Sirius came over and gave them a hug also. Molly handed Ginny a potion. "That will help with the soreness dear. I wish you were both older but I am happy for the two of you. We talked with your brothers. If either of you have any trouble let myself your father or Sirius know." "Thanks Mum" "Thanks Mrs. Weasley." "No problem dears." Sirius addressed them next. I told Kreacher once you woke up to move Ginny's thing in your room Harry. There is no since keeping both. He will also seal the portal between the rooms. How do both of you feel." Ginny replied she was fine but Harry told them all for the first time ever his scare did not hurt. "Ever since Tom came back there has been a sharp pain instead of a dull pain." They all looked at him. "I have always had some pain in my scare." Bill asked a few questions. "Harry has anyone ever examined your scar?" "Not that I know of." "Do you mind if I do?" Harry shook his head no. Bill waved his wand over Harry's scar for a few minutes before stopping and starting again. When he was done. "It looks fine now but I believe there was something in it." Sirius gave out an angry "Damn that out goat I bet he knew." Harry asked "Who knew what Sirius?" "Dumbledore and your scar might have been like the diary Ginny had and the locket we found in the Drawing Room that Kreacher told us about. I can't tell you more then that right now but Bill you might want to talk with Dumbledore." Bill didn't look happy. He had a good idea what was in Harry's scar and if his scar was the same as the diary he knew how Tom Riddle survived. Bill told everyone Harry was good now and he would talk with Dumbledore later.

H/G

Ginny's birthday celebration was going good. Serenity showed up when the tension grew thick from Ron and Charlie's attitude. Charlie was surprised to hear the phoenix bonded to the two of them and decided that he was best off seeing how things went before saying anything and to give Harry a chance. He even talked with the pair. Letting them know he wasn't fully happy about it but promised to try to support the two. THey thanked him. He said its hard to go against a phoenix. Ron never said anything to either of them him and Hermione stayed to them selves and left as soon as they could.

The next day McGonagall showed up and everyone staying at number 12 sat in the sitting room to discuss the soul bond. Harry and Ginny went over the last three years. They told a about a couple of the things they got because of the bond. Like being able to sense where the other was or each others emotions. How they could speak in their minds. They talked about how their magic felt stronger since the bond completed and it might get a little stronger over the next year. Ginny mentioned how Harry's scar was almost gone and no longer hurt. Hermione immediately jumped in and said that Dumbledore needed to be here and told everything. Which she was told that he would be informed by Sirius and Bill later that day and it was best if it was not in public. Sirius said something about hexing the old goat bad enough for him to be hospitalized for the rest of his life. Which set Hermione off, tell Sirius he needed to be more respectful of the headmaster. Bill told her she should not judge Sirius due to she did not know what was going and would no be told because it was not her business. Hermione crossed her arms and sat i the corner sulking with Ron.

McGonagall finally spoke. "Thank you all for telling me. Since you both are in my house I do not need to involve the Headmaster about living arrangements for the two of you. There are a set of rooms set aside fore married student. We have had some in the past but not in many years. I can not stop people for talking and there will be those in Griffindor who will talk. It is sad that the two of you can not depend on your house mates to support your desire for privacy." "Don't worry Professor. After last year we are well aware of who are friends are. We will continue the way we did last year after they all turned on Harry." "I will also be resigning from the quidditch team. I want to concentrate on my studies with OWLs this year. Plus after how they treated me last year and how they treated me first year. I don't feel to incline to help the house win the quidditch cup." :I understand Mr. Potter and if I was in your shoes I would do the same thing. I will inform Miss Johnson she will need a new seeker. What you tell people or don't tell is up to you. I would expect unless you give some kind of statement the rumors are going to be bad. I can do a little if I hear them but I can not stop the rumors." Both of them thanked her. She told them she would let them know how to access their room on the first.

Everyone else sat and talked about how to handle people talking. It was decided that Sirius plus the Weasley parents would put out a joint statement that would be posted in the paper on the 2nd of September. This should help with rumors.

The rest of the summer went about how the first month at number 12 went. Hermione wanted to learn the new spells that Harry and Ginny were learning. Sirius and Remus said if she wanted to learn that she would have to do the exercises and train they do. Hermione didn't want to do all the exercise and training so Remus told he no. He explained that Harry and Ginny were working on learning to defend themselves if she wanted to do that she had to do the whole program.

A couple days before they were do to return to Hogwarts Harry heard Remus and Bill talking about the prophecy that the Order was guarding. Harry ask if anyone could retrieve it and when told no, only those who it pertained to. "So either Tom or myself. So if Tom went who ever is watching the corridor at the time is dead." Both looked at him shocked. No one thought about that. "Well that makes guarding the corridor kind of a mute point." Replied Bill. Harry thought it would be better to destroy it. "Why not have me go to the Ministry during the day and get the prophecy and then destroy it right then and there." "we ask Dumbledore about destroying it during the meeting he set up the guard on it but he refused." Replayed Remus. "Well I don't care what he says. I don't think throwing away lives for nothing is worth it."

The next day Sirius and Bill escorted Harry to the Ministry. When they got to the Department of Mysteries they were meet by Archie Crooker the head Unspeakable. "Thanks for meeting us Archie." "No problem Sirius. Mr. Potter if you and you escorts will follow me." They followed him to a room full of prophecies. When they got to the one about Harry he took it off the shelf. Sirius put a silencing spell around it. When he was done Harry smashed it. After wards they thanked Archie. When they got to the entrance to the department Sirius said loud enough for the Order guard to hear. "The prophecy has been destroyed with out anyone hearing it. You can head out now."

That night Dumbledore showed up at number 12 angry they went behind his back. Harry was there and told him that having someone standing there to just get themselves killed was stupid and if that he didn't care about the order members lives then maybe the order needed a new leader. Maybe somebody that cared about winning the war and doing something besides throwing lives away. As he was leaving the room everyone could hear him call Dumbledore a lot of unflattering words. Not one adult said a word since they all agreed.

The next day everyone was up early preparing to leave for King Cross Station. Harry and Ginny had already packed and were waiting for it to be time to leave. The Twins were also ready but Ron was running around like a chicken with his head off trying to find his stuff. Mad Eye finally dragged them all out and took them on some crazy long route. They arrived 10 minutes before the train was to leave. Everyone said their good byes and all the kids got on the train. Another school year was beginning.

 **Well there you go. As you can see because of some events during the summer things will happen a little different later on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The third and final chapter in this story. I hope you all liked it. It did go a lot longer then the other two stories in the series. I'm not sure when the next one will be out or how long it will be. I will try to continue to improve my writing and spelling as I go. One day I will go threw and fix a bunch of my stories. So thanks for staying with me.**

Harry and Ginny were heading for their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. They had not heard one good word about it. They decided the best thing to do was keep their heads down. Sirius had told them about Umbridge. She hated anyone that she considers half-breeds or muggleborn. She was a pueblood fanatic. They had enough to deal with as it was.

Rumors started running rapid regardless of the article in the Dailey Profit. The article had been very factual about soul bonds and how it was that some one would become bonded. It left out any personnel details. Sirius and Mr. Weasley had picked a respected reporter that was good at writing the truth in an unbiased view point. He even had shown what the Ministry laws were in regards to a soul bonded couple. He had a quotes from the Head of Gringotts as well as both Sirius and the Weasley parents. Most of the school just congratulated them. A bunch had questions but the couple respectful decline to answer. Of course Malfoy and his group had no problem telling lies about them and making disparaging comments. Harry and Ginny knew this was coming so decided to ignore it for now. They would write down what was said on the day and time and who all said what. At the end of the month they would go to McGonagall and request a meeting with the Headmaster and Snape. Hopefully Dumbledore will do something about it. If that failed they knew a good reporter.

When they reached the classroom they took seats in the back. Several students that were already there looked at them strangely since they normally sat up front. As soon as everyone was seated Umbridge walked in. "Morning Class" the class replied with little enthusiasm. "Now that won't do class. I expect you to reply with 'Good morning Professor Umbridge' now put your wands away you will not be needing them." there was a collective groan at that. Umbridge wrote her class aims on the board then had everyone read their book. Harry and Ginny had already read it and decided the author was an idiot. It wasn't even 5 minutes that they noticed Hermione's hand was up. She started going on about the course aims not saying anything about practicing magic. Harry and Ginny notice it also but decided not to say anything since they had a feeling it would not do accomplish anything. They listen as the class complained about not practicing magic and performing the spells the first time while taking their OWLs. The rest of the time in class was quiet with everyone just reading. Of course Harry and Ginny were plotting pranks against Umbridge.

The rest of the month of September Harry and Ginny would get up in the morning and exercise in the room they had in the RoR, then go to class threw the day and head back to the RoR in the afternoon to work on homework or prepare for the prank war they were planning with the twins against Umbridge. On weekends they would have Serenity go get Sirius, Remus and or Bill to train with them. They also worked on their Animagus training. They had their lion and panther forms down and were working on their phoenix forms now. They planned on reregistering their lion form at Christmas break if they can get McGonagall to do it. They had also been keeping track of everything Malfoy and his friends had said or try to do to them or some others. They had a good list of grievances against the group and were going to see McGonagall this coming Saturday instead of training.

H/G

It was the first Saturday in October and Harry and Ginny had just arrived at McGonagall's office. They both took a deep breath and knocked. They heard enter. When they entered their head of house let out a small groan when seeing who it was. They both laughed at this. "Professor we don't always have bad news." "So the two of you are not here to complain about either Snape or Umbridge." With a smirk Ginny answered "No Professor but Malfoy and is group is another matter. We have a list of grievances against the group of them and we have bunch of memories to back up everyone. We thought you would like to read them and then we could go see the Headmaster and ask Professor Snape to come also so we can bring it before him also." Harry jumped in "We figure we will get some resistance from both of them that's why we are adding the memories. We plan on keeping our tempers." at this Harry looked over at Ginny who stuck her tongue at him. "and be respectful." With that Ginny handed the notebook they had everything wrote down in. McGonagall read everything they had and was impressed of the detail in each incident. She final finished and took a deep breath.

Standing up McGonagall motioned her two students to follow her the Headmaster's office. When they arrive McGonagall gave the password and headed up the stairs. Before anyone could knock they heard a "Enter". They walked in and Dumbledore seem surprised to see the two teens. "Albus if you would please ask Severus to join us please. Some incidents involving some of his house as been brought to my attention." She handed the notebook over to him. Dumbledore read threw each complaint and sighed. "Mr. Potter Miss Weasley." "That's Mrs. Potter Headmaster. Due to my soul bond and Ministry laws I'm considered married." "My apologies Mrs. Potter. Unfortunately it's your word against theirs. Also there is nothing that can be done because one student says something about another." "So you refuses to insure that myself and my wife have a hostel free education. That you are going to allow a few students to harass and in some cases attack other students." "They are just children Mr. Potter they deserve a second chance." Ginny was starting to get mad and it showed in her voice "What about the rest of us Headmaster. Don't we deserve to go to this school with having to worry about being attacked or called a whore or tramp. How about all the slander or harassment we have had to take."

"I agree with the Potters. They should not have to be subjected to everything they have. This is not the first time either. Last year both were subjected to the same thing because Mr. Potter refused to be in the Tri Wizard Toutnament. This needs to end. All the students need to be held to a higher standard then they currently are. In your blind attempted to give second chances to a few students that have no intension of changing their ways, the rest of the school is suffering. If a person doesn't suffer the repercussions of their action they will never learn. Your just telling them that they can do what ever they want and you will let them."

"That may be Minerva but it is still the Potter's word against the other students." Harry step forward with a box. "This are memories of every incident. I invite Professor Snape to come view them and if he still feels we are lying, then let him bring those students here to show their own memories if they want. Also if you want to be fair you can have the other heads of houses to come view the complaints we have against their students."

Dumbledore did not agree but did not have much of a choice so he contacted the other three heads of house.

They all arrived with in a couple minutes of each other. "If everyone would sit down. Several complaints have been filed against several students from all four houses. The Potters have kept a record of each incident and are asking for the heads of each house to take action. They also have memory samples to back up their claims." Dumbledore handed each professor a copy of the note book. Flitwick and Sprout look outraged at some of what happen. Snape had an impassive expression as he read.

Snape was the first to finish. "So what the Potters can't handle a few words. This whole meeting is ridiculous. Potter and his anti Slytherian views. How do we know what he say is the truth" Harry was mad but kept his calm. "Professor I invite you watch our memories and if you think we are still lying bring the students the complaints are about. Let them show us their memories. As far as this be ridiculous that's a bunch of dragon dung." ""Be quiet Potter. Your artog..." McGonagall was now on her feet. "Enough Severus. If it was one of your students complaining you wound be demanding expulsion. Now sit down and shut up."

Flitwick stood up next to speak. "What I read here is appalling. Action must be taken for each of these incidents. The students responsible need disciplined for their actions. Some of what I read from a few of the students calls for a least suspension if not expulsion." "I agree with Minerva and Filius. What Malfoy and a couple others said was disgusting. The boy is nothing but a spoiled brat and a bullied. We have all had complaints about him and a few others that we have brought to your attention and you have done nothing. Some of these students have cross the line. I'm for expelling some of them, a couple of them suspensions and loss of points and detection for the others." Harry notice the furious expression on Snapes face. "And what of Potter and what he has done to flaunt the rules. Nothing is ever done." "Mr. Potter has been an outstanding student. He has been at the top of his class along with Mrs. Potter the last three years. Neither of them have done anything that required punishment. In case in point they came to us to handle this instead of seeking revenge them selves."

Snape stood up and pointed right at Harry "What about all the pranks against my house." Dumbledore decided to speak before things got out of hand. "Severus sit. There have been no accusations against Mr. Potter that I'm aware of for pranks against your house. The only pranks I'm aware of that involved the Potters was prank war with the Weasley twins back in Mr. Potters 2nd year Mrs. Potter's 1st year. Minerva, is that correct." "It is there was a friendly prank war with the Weasley Twins on one side and the Potters on the other. It was not hurting anyone or interfering with classes so I let it be." "Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter we will view all the memories and take action. Professor McGonagall will inform you what will happen once we are done. You both may return to enjoy the rest of your weekend." "Thank you Headmaster, Professors. That's all we ask." Harry and Ginny left and headed to the RoR. None of the Professors knew but they had a copies of everything incase no action was taken.

The professors viewed all the memories. McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout were demanding suspension for three of the Slytherins and recommending suspension for one Griffindor and Ravenclaw. The rest loss of 10 points for each incident and 2 weeks detention. Snape wanted to complain but really couldn't when Minerva and Filius reconvened suspension for a member of their own houses. When the meeting was over Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Ted Knott, Michael Corner and Cormac McLaggen were suspended for the remainder of the term. Another 53 students lost 10 points for each complaint made against them and would serve detention for the next two weeks. If any of them repeated their action they would face suspension. Those suspended could face expulsion. Three of them also lost their prefect badges An Announcement was made at dinner about the punishments handed out and that there would be strict enforcement taken for any such actions against any students in the future. Dinner was a quiet affair that evening.

Harry and Ginny avoided being out in the school except for classes and when they need to go to the RoR or Library. The rest of the time they stayed in their quarters. Defense class became ruff for them because Umbridge decided to take revenge on them to the suspension Malfoy and the other two Slytherian's had to face. Harry and Ginny just ignored her comments and wrote them down. They would not be going to Dumbledore with these. These incidents would be anonymously sent to the reporter who did the story on the soul bond. Harry and Ginny also helped come up with pranks to pull on the Toad but the Twins said they would handle caring out the pranks to protect them for when they sent the info to the reporter.

The first prank that was pulled on her was when she walked the halls a large number of toads would appear and follow her around. When she tried to banish them they multiplied. That lasted a week. Then suits of armor would follow her, sing to her or trip her when ever she crossed one. It happened randomly and happened over the month of October. Her clothes would randomly change colors. She would randomly start croaking during class.

When all the pranks started the Ministry passed education decrees. The first was making Umbridge High Inquisitor. Letting her inspect teachers. Then she started passing them to make things hard on the students life.

The first class Harry had when Umbridge was Potions. Harry and Ginny sat in the back of the class working on their potions and watching Snape and Umbridge walk around as she kept asking him questions as he tried to help the class with their potions. As much as the two of them don't like Snape he had been teaching a lot better lately and they were learning from him, plus they all hated Umbridge. So the whole class behaved and did their work. When she inspected McGonagall it took all they had not to laugh at how much of an idiot McGonagall made the toad look like.

After the McGonagall inspection Twins and the Potters started coming up with more prank ideas. Between the Marauders map and Harry's invisibility cloak could go any where they wanted in the school with out getting caught. The only one complaining about the pranks was Hermione. Even though she didn't like Umbridge she thought it was wrong to prank a Professor. Even though she had no proof she accused Harry of being involved with the pranks with the Twins who she was sure was involved. Even threatened to go to McGonagall about the pranks. Harry told her to go right ah head since he did not pull a single prank and had not even been out after curfew. Ginny thought that she was mad because Harry and her had recommended Fay Dunbar for 5th year prefect when Ginny turned it down.

Another thing going on in the month of October was quidditch. Griffindor held trials for keeper and seeker. None of the seeker hopefully were any good. Ron did OK for keeper and Angelina gave him the spot. So after a couple practices Angelina went to McGonagall about getting Harry back on the team. McGonagall told her what Harry said over the summer. Angelina couldn't really blame Harry but the team needed him. The team had a meeting after practice one day about Harry. The Twins said that he might do it if Ginny had a reserve place as a chaser. The good thing was besides being a back up chaser she could also be a back up for Harry. So the team tracked the two down one afternoon. It took some talking and promises but both Harry and Ginny agreed, Angelina also had have a total of 7 reserves so when team members graduated there were enough reserves players with experience to feel spots.

Umbridge passed an educational degree disparaging all clubs and teams. Angelina went to Umbridge who turned them down so she went to McGonagall who went to Dumbledor. Once the team was allowed to reform Angelina went nuts with practice. She had the team out there practicing all she could. Harry and Ginny were wearing them selves out with all the extra training they were doing, so they cut back on a little so they could get a little more rest. They still did the Saturday training but any they did threw the week they cut out for the time being.

Around the first of November Hermione tracked down Harry to talk with him about a study group to teach everyone defense. She wanted Harry to teach a bunch of student in secret so they could pass their OWLs and NEWTs. Harry turned her down flat. Hermione refused to give up and even started bugging Ginny to get her to talk Harry in to it. Ginny turned her down to. Told her since she wanted the group started she should teach it herself.

Harry and Ginny were already on Umbridge's radar because of the complaints they made that got Malfoy suspended. Plus they barely had any free time as it was. Harry thought they needed a good teacher to help them and Ginny thought he could do it but they would have to out more of their training and extra studying to do it. What they needed was Umbridge gone. Which they hope to accomplish with what was going on in class. Umbridge had stepped up her attempts to get Harry or Ginny to act up in class. The two refused to play her game and just read the book like she told everyone and ignored the insults and slander. They would mind speak and get a good laugh at some of the things she said. At the end of the day they had defense or she ran in to them in the hall they wrote everything down and saved a memory of the event.

As they moved threw November the Twins kept up their prinking in attempt to drive the toad insane. Harry and Ginny avoided her at all cost out of class. They got the map and cloak back from the Twins to help them avoid Umbridge and a few of the Slytherians that were part of the hate Harry Potter club. They knew they would try to get the Potters in trouble so Umbridge could get them in detention or expelled. When the first game of the quidditch season came Harry and Ginny had to be careful the week before cause several Slytherians tried hexing the two. Always while there was no teachers around and from the back so they would not see who did it. Both Potters were good at avoiding the attacks but it was getting tiring.

Harry was sitting in the team locker room listening to Angelina give her pep talk. Ginny was leaning against his shoulder. Harry notice Ron looking a little green. When they were getting up to head out Harry was next to Ron. "Ron, relax. If you let one go in just shake it off. Nobody saves all of them all the time. Nobody expects you to. Just do your best and don't worry about what anyone else say. Your a good keeper, I have seen you during Weasley quidditch matches. Your brothers rarely get one past you." Ron took a deep breath and thanked Harry before heading out.

They were a hour in to the match, Ron had let a few in but he saved more then he missed. The Slytherian chasers and beaters were playing dirty and Alison had already been knocked out. Ginny came in and no one could touch her. If she shot she scored. She was also good at setting up Angelina and Katie. Harry was close to the Slytherian goals when he spotted the snitch at the base of the center post. Slytherians seeker was on the other side of the pitch. He stop following Harry after did a fake dive that put him in the ground. Harry went in a steep dive flying threw the chasers and dodging a blodger. As he got close the snitch sense it was being chased took off but Harry already to fast and to close for it to get away. Harry caught it and pulled up with his armed raise signaling he caught the snitch. He was sitting there about 30 seconds when he was hit in the back by a bludger. He was knocked off his broom and hit the ground hard.

Ginny saw Harry catch the snitch and raise is arm and was on her way to congratulate him when she got hit in the side by a bludger. She manage to hold on but was sure she had a broken rib or two. She headed down next to Harry with the rest of the team. Angenlina and Katie went to check Ginny while the Twins and Ron checked on Harry. Harry hit his head on landing and was out cold. The girls sat Ginny down next to him. The team was so worried about two of their team mates they didn't hear the insults thrown at them by the Slytherian team.

Harry woke up in the hospital wing and groaned. The team was sitting around his bed and the two beside him. He notice Ginny was sitting in the bed next to him with Alicia next to her. "Ginny what happen to you?" Ron who was standing at the end of his sisters bed answered. "Crabb and Goyle both hit bludgers at the two of you after you caught the snitch. We are not sure what is going to happen to the two of them but old McGonagall was furious." George spoke up "Yea I don't think I ever seen her that mad." Fred also said "Snape also look pissed about it." Harry asked Ginny about her injuries which she replied Promfrey had already healed both broke ribs and she was fine but he had a concussion that he was not fine. Harry didn't argue he knew he would lose.

After the team started to leave Ron stayed. Standing between the foot of Harry and Ginny's beds he turned to Harry. "Harry listen, thanks for what you said before the game it really helped." "It's not a problem Ron. You were nurses and needed someone to tell you what I said. I'm glad it helped. I didn't lie you are a good keeper." "I know. It's just I never tough it would be you after everything that has happen the last few years." "Ron I never stop being your friend you stopped being mine. You also stopped being a good brother to your sister. Listen I am tired and my head hurts." "Ok, I'll see you two later." "Just thank about what I said." After that Ginny turned to her husband "You are a good man Harry Potter. You didn't have to do what you did but you did it anyway." "I know. Lets hope he thinks about it. Though I dough w could ever go back to the fiends we were." "No probably not. Go to sleep Harry."

Harry and Ginny spent the whole weekend in the hospital wing. Not that Ginny needed it but everyone knew she would not leave while Harry was there. They heard on Sunday that both Crabb and Goyle lost a 100 points between them and had a months detention. They were both off the team for the rest of their school years. Of course the Hate Harry Potter club blamed Harry and Ginny and so did Umbridge. Which caused her to up her insults.

By the end of November Harry and Ginny believed they had enough to get her fired. So they sent off a letter and all the stuff they compiled with Serenity to Sirius. Sirius then set up a meeting with the reporter. The artificial came out on the 9th of December. The day the paper came out an anonymous donor had donated money to make sure that issue went out to every witch and wizard in England, Scotland and Ireland. The public outcry could be heard around the world. Both Fudge and Dumbledore received hundreds of letters and a good bit of them were Howlers. The mail Umbridge got was twice as bad as fudge and Dumbledore combined. The School Board of Governs and Ministry launched an investigation in to Umbridge's actions since she started teaching. Umbridge was gone by the 5th. Fudge had to pull all support towards her and even fired her from her Ministry job. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement was looing in to criminal charges. The rest of the term was just study hall for defense classes. Dumbeldore said he had someone he was going to get to teach the up in coming term.

When the Christmas Holidays arrived the Potters and the Weasleys all headed back to number 12. Things with Ron were better but he had yet to apologize to Harry and Ginny. All the adults could see something change but not sure what. The two weeks of the Christmas holiday was a loud crazy to weeks that involved a lot of laughs and some pranks. After the new year they all headed back wondering who would be teaching Defense. They got a surprise when Sirius was sitting at the head table.

The rest of the school year went pretty good. The only down side was the students suspended first term were back. Malfoy stayed pretty quiet once he was back but Harry and Ginny kept an eye out for trouble all the same. Every one was happy with Sirius teaching. He became everyone's favorite.

Sirius had everyone duel his first class. Malfoy thought he would get Harry back for getting him suspended by dueling him in class. He spent the rest of the day in the hospital wing. Pansy joined him a few minutes later when she challenged Ginny. Nobody wanted to challenge the two after that. Since Harry and Ginny couldn't duel each other, Sirius had them duel two opponents at a time the rest of the year. Ron and Hermione got to duel both of them a couple times which ended with them also going to the hospital wing. Harry and Ginny had some anger issues with how Ron and Hermione had treated the pair since Harry saved Ginny. Just before OWLs Sirius had everyone pick pairs. They would play king or Queen of dueling platform. If you won you stayed till another pair beat you. Of course Harry and Ginny paired up. In the end Harry and Ginny won. Not that anyone thought they would beat the pair. Malfoy, Nott, Crabb and Goyle even got permission to take Harry and Ginny on 4 against 2. Harry and Ginny won it also and refrained from sending anyone to the hospital. Madam Pomfrey had yelled at Sirius about all the fifth years coming to the hospital after dueling the Potters. Sirius had to ask that they tried to refrain from sending anyone even Malfoy.

When OWLs arrived Harry and Ginny went to McGonagall about taking the Muggle Studies OWL and the Care of Magical Creatures OWL. The only exam they were not taken was Diviations. Hermione started driving everyone crazy ones the exams arrived. It was third year all over. Ginny got tired of it and put a Silencing Charm on her one night. They spend the next two weeks taking OWLs. Harry and Ginny felt good about their test, though there were a few that were having nerves break downs. Hermione kept wanting to talk about each exam afterwards. She was driving poor Ron nuts. When all the exams were done there was a huge party in each of the common rooms. For the last two weeks of school Harry and Ginny took it easy. They knew it was going to be a crazy summer.

 **A lot happen here. Chapter was getting a little long and I wanted to get the story done with only three chapters. You all will notice there was not a Department of Mysteries in this story. There was no reason for one due to Tom would have learned the prophecy was already destroyed. I thought I would have Malfoy attack Harry and Ginny at the end of the year so there would be a fight scene but with Harry wiping the floor with him in Defense class, plus if he was caught would have been expelled he would have avoided the Potters. I will start figuring out the next one but will be a lot. As you all can see I have a lot of stories I'm working on and more I want to start but are waiting.**


End file.
